Princess Wanda
- Normal= - Bowling= }} |haircolor = Hopbush |haircolorbox = #C76C98 |eyecolor = Hopbush |eyecolorbox = #C76C98 |gender= Female |species= Human |friends= Gary Hardcastle Grand Duke |enemies= Umbrella Mozzarella Weird Leonard |loveinterests= Gary Hardcastle |occupation= Princess |interests= Bowling |residence = Princess Wanda's Palace |spouses= Gary Hardcastle |others = Umbrella and Mozzarella (step-brother-in-laws) |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Susanne Blakeslee }} Queen Wanda Hardcastle, formerly Princess Wanda, is the princess, and later queen, in the story, "Cosmorella". She is also the wife of Gary Hardcastle. Character Description She looks like Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, but instead of a yellow shirt, black pants and crown, she either wears a yellow dress with a white ribbon and a puffy white part at the bottom, a wizard-like hat with a crown on it, and black boots or a yellow dress with a red ribbon, white earrings, red shoes, and a bowling pin hat that has a crown on it. Personality Background Princess Wanda only appears the story, "Cosmorella" in the episode, Fairly Odd Fairy Tales. She first appears on a poster at Cosmorella's House. She later appears at her ball. She is depressed because she cannot find a man she likes. Umbrella and Mozzarella appear and she rejects them. Soon after, Cosmorella appears in an outfit he got from his godmother. Wanda falls in love with him and they dance, but soon Cosmo must leave because it is midnight. He leaves a glass shoe behind. That night, she orders every man in the kingdom (except Weird Leonard) to try on the shoe to find out who he was. The next day or days later, she arrives at Cosmorella's house. The [[Grand Duke says that Wanda requests that every man in the house try on the shoe. Weird Leonard chimes in and says that she also wants a man to try on a leopard print sundress. Wanda says that she does not want this. Leonard walks away. Mozzarella appears and says that he is the man that fits the shoe, he tries it on and it doesn't fit. Umbrella appears and takes the shoe off Mozzarella's foot and claims that he is the one who fits the shoe. She also says that it goes perfectly with his glass hat, which is a fruit bowl. Wanda calls him out for using a fruit bowl as a hat and he denies it. Before Umbrella can put on the shoe, Mozzarella gets up and they fight over it. Eventually, it falls and breaks. Wanda asks how she is supposed to find the man without the shoe. Cosmorella appears and Umbrella asks how he escaped the locked room that Umbrella and Mozarella put him in earlier. He proclaims that his love is so strong, that he had to find a way out. He then says that his fairy godmother kicked the door down. Wanda notices that Cosmo is wearing a glass slipper and says that he is the one she has been looking for. Cosmorella says his name and Wanda doesn't like it so she says that his new name is "Gary Hardcastle". The two kiss. The last image in the story shows Gary with a trophy and Wanda with a bowling ball under a banner that reads "League Night". They are at Princess Wanda's Bowling Alley. Relationships She is married to Cosmorella. }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Wives Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee